


'Master Elodin'

by AlysonCaelik



Category: Fear of the Wise Man, Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Kvothe - Fandom, Name of the Wind, patrick rothfuss
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Multi, TW - rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysonCaelik/pseuds/AlysonCaelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As kvothe is retelling his story to the Chronicler, he keeps ommiting certain parts, for as you see, they are not beneficial for the myth he created about himself, and he doesn't want that. Things at the University weren't as pacific as Chronicler is lead to believe, and now, it's time for Kvothe to reveal all the truth to his most beloved friend and lover, Bast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another story

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work here and in english, so I would appreciate it very much if you, the reader, could comment and say what you thought about it. Also, It's been a year since I last read any one the two books, so if there are mistakes, let me know

\- Bast, come here! - Kote shouted from the other side of the inn, as they were preparing to go to sleep. Chronicler had drank too much, and had been in the dream realm for at least an hour now.

\- What is it, dear? - Bast arrived at the door of Kote's room without him even noticing. He had his dark smirk and those deep blue eyes were try to devour Kote's soul.

\- Bast, come here. Sit beside me. - the redhead gestured Bast to take a seat on the bed. - You know... It's been a long time since I remembered those days at the University.

\- So?

\- Do not interrupt me - he placed his hand over Bast's hand which was resting on the white sheets. - I need to tell you something.

\- What? Come on Reshi, I'm curious... You shouldn't make the Prince of Twilight curious, you know that.

\- I have bedded Felurian, I know how it works. Anyway, I need to tell you the real story about my stay at the University.

\- I have all night, Kvothe. - he approached the redhead and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. This poor troubled soul, who had listened to the words of the Cthaeh and sunken into a terrible depression... He loved him, as a brother, as a student and as a lover.

Kote shuddered when hearing Bast call him by his old name. The one which was closed in the thrice-locked chest that he wasn't able to open. He allowed himself to lie down, with his student by his side, looking at him, admiring his features.

\- Bast, I can't concentrate my mind if you keep starring at me. - his eyes were now closed.

\- But Reshi, you know how much I like looking at you. It's your eyes, those green eyes, they are like the moon to me. don't close them, please. I promise I won't stare at you, but I will steal some glances. - cunning smile on his lips, Bast had no intention of hearing the story, he just wanted a full night alone with his Reshi. That man, Chronicler, even though was slowly helping to revive and unrepress Kvothe's memories, was an inconvenient when it came to them being together. Sure, it was no problem to a Fae creature to like both men and women but to a human... If word got out that him and his Reshi were fucking eachother, the people at the village would scold him and the Waystone would be empty forever. It had to be a secret, for now.

\- Bast! - the voice of his mentor woke his wandering mind from his thoughts - Are you even listening?

\- Sorry, Reshi... I was lost in my thoughts. Please, start again.

\- Damn you, Bast. This is so much easier with Chronicler. - he saw the angry look on Bast's face and immediately turn to kiss his dark hair - Sorry, dear. That was not what I intended to say. You are a great listener, but you need to pay attention and keep quiet, for this story is hard to tell.

\- Okay... Come on, you can start now, I swear I'll pay attention.

\- When I first arrived at the University... Ah, I remember now, everything is so clear...

"The masters were rumoured to be unethical and not just Elodin and his strange ways of teaching, but all of them; Master Hemme was the worst. No one really talked about this and I'm guessing that now-a-days they still don't talk, for Chronicler has not mentioned anything regarding this. Anyway, I started asking around the students about what kind of things Hemme did that were considered unethical. No one told me anything, they just said that if i wanted to see anything, I'd better go to the Asylum.

And so I went, and it was completely useless. There was no point in trying to talk to cracked students, they didn't make any sense, all I managed to understand from their parted speech was that Hemme required favours in exchange for good grades. All this asking around and digging in the dirt got to Hemme's ears and that is why he hated me. Not because what happened during my admission exam, but because I was close to know what kind of favours he made the students do.

As you know, my heart was already Denna's I arrived at the University and I wasn't very skilled in the art of seduction, but even so, as soon as I saw Elodin, I instantly became mesmerized by him. His hair, eyes, personality, his cracked ways and his knowledge. No wonder I kept pestering him, he was my idol and I need to hear his voice and constantly be around him. But this wasn't easy for he was elusive and I never found him where people said he was. Or maybe he was just hiding from me.

Anyways, I'm dispersing. Back to the beginning. After I passed my tuition exam, I wanted nothing more than to explore the Archives, for it had been my dream since I mean Abenthy.

But, due to not being yet in the Arcanum, I had to wait. Luckily, I had that incident with Hemme, which ended in me entering in the Arcanum.

> \- Excuse me, can you tell me the way to the Archives? - I asked, to some random student.
> 
> \- Sure, just down the hallway.

 And so I went. I was thrilled be the fact that I could finally explore Stacks and Tomes, but especially Stacks. But as you know, Ambrose gave me a candle, and I got expelled. The thing is that Ambrose didn't really give me a candle, he gave me the sympathy lamps everyone uses. When I went into Stacks, I heard some strange noises and and given my curious nature, I tried to find the source.  
 I turned left after sometime and I almost clashed with Hemme who was violently raping a young student. She was crying, but Hemme had covered her mouth with his hand. He looked like and animal; beastly expression on the face and savage thrusts inside the poor girl. I tried to backup without being seen, but he looked at me in the eyes and, throwing the girl on the ground, grabbed my arm before I could run away.

> \- You saw nothing. If you speak of this, if you even think about it, I will make your life a living hell and I'll make sure you'll spend your days locked up in Haven. Get out of my sight, boy.

I ran as fast as I could and eventually ran into Master Lorren. I told him what had happened and his expression immediately changed and he became extremely furious with me.

> \- How dare you speak of Master Hemme in that way?! You lie. Kvothe, you are expelled from the Archives until further notice. When asked why, you will answer that you were found with a candle.
> 
> \- But, Master Lorren, it is the truth!
> 
> \- I do not want to hear anything else about this. Get out of here, now!

I walked out of there, with my head down, furious for having been expelled and even more enraged for having been called a liar. When people asked me why I was expelled, I had to lie and tell them it was Ambrose who had given me a candle. This caused the hate which he had for me. Also because I protected Fela against him, but that wasn't anything relevant.

* * *

 

 

When I went to the Eolian for the first time, I saw Denna and again my heart dropped to the floor. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her and grab her and hug her and all those other things that people in love do. But I couldn't for she was like the wind or a soft butterfly at the same time. You couldn't catch her even if you tried. But if you stood still and made nothing to scare her away, she came to you and all her sweetness and gracefulness would cloud around you both. If you did catch her, it would be against her will and she would wither away quickly. So I did as I would do in order to touch a butterfly. I did nothing.

Deoch and Stanchion welcomed me when I played and, after I had earned my talent pipes, I saw them frequently. Strange thing that no one noticed when they went missing during some songs, only to come back with a glowing smile and an exhausted look on their faces. I saw nothing wrong with that. They made a lovely couple. Much like you and me, Bast."

\- What? Reshi, don't stop now, come on! - Bast gave him a pleading look. His eyes glistening with the candlelight reflection. - Please?

\- Bast, dear, I'm very tired. Let us sleep and tomorrow I'll proceed.

\- No, Reshi. You know that Chronicler will never drink this much after the way he'll wake up tomorrow. Tell the rest tonight, please.

\- Okay, Bast. But not here, if I lay anymore in this bed, I'll fall asleep. Let's go downstairs and drink something.

They went to the bar and Kote served himself and Bast with some apple cider and carried on.

"When me and Elodin went to what later I found out was Hemme's rooms, we chatted about what had happened in Stacks. Lorren had already told him and apparently he two thought I was found with a candle.

> \- Master Elodin, that's not what truly happened.
> 
> \- Is that so E'lir Kvothe?  Are you calling Master Lorren a liar?
> 
> \- No, sir. I am not. But he is covering for someone.
> 
> \- Who is this someone?
> 
> \- Master Hemme.

Elodin's face grew pale. And he stared into eternity for a few seconds, much as if he was remembering something, before returning to reality. That was when he started to burn Hemme's clothes. His expression was angered and I dared not talk to him in that state. His eyes blazed with the reflection of the fire, and his face was all flushed.

I didn't understand his reaction at first. But then I remembered he had been a student at the University also. And maybe Hemme had done the same to him. Maybe that was why he went to Haven. A shiver ran down my spine. And I dared ask.

> \- Master Elodin, you know what Hemme does to his students, don't you? And so does Master Lorren. - he stood still, eyes on the fire, and kept silent, so I continued talking - But why is Lorren covering up for him? And you?
> 
> \- E'lir Kvothe! That is enough talking! You can either continue asking questions and burn to death, or you can come with me, quietly and survive for the day.

 I shut my mouth and didn't spoke until we were out of there. I wanted to know the name of the wind. After about two minutes from getting out of Hemme's rooms, I ventured.

> \- Master Elodin... will you teach me naming? - he was silent for a moment. Then, he looked at my eyes and he chuckled, smirking at me.
> 
> \- Well... If you want to know naming I need to take you to the place were one can see the dangers of naming.
> 
> \- Haven?
> 
> \- Haven."

Kote took a sip of his apple cider. He lift his eyes took at Bast. The Prince of Twilight was staring at him, his blue eyes dark like a deep ocean, hiding many things, but Kote knew his Bast would never hide anything from him.

\- What are you looking at? - the Fae suddenly asked, breaking the enchantment to which Kote had fallen prey.

\- You.

\- Stop, Reshi, you're making me blush. - he smiled, his trickester smile, and grabbed his mentor's hand. - If I can't look at you, you can't look at me. It's only fair.

\- I'm sorry. You have been my only true friend after...

\- Don't say it.

\- But it's true. I am resposi...

\- Kvothe, do not say it. - this was a threat.

\- Bast, damn you! I am the sole responsible for the scrael and the fall of the world!

\- Kvothe! - Bast seemed taller and darker. His voice was fierce, his eyes were entirely blue and his smile was wicked. He was in his Fae form - DO NOT SAY THAT. DO NOT. - he calmed himself - Just don't, Reshi. Please.

Kote came from behind the bar and hugged Bast. He had tears is his eyes.

\- Bast, I love you. I'm sorry. - the Fae man let go of the embrace only to cup Kote's face with his soft hands and kiss him. It was a soft kiss, a tender one. The kind that shows affection and love in a non sexual way. Their lips touched ever so softly and the redhead melted into the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to be held by his Bast, his only love since Denna had... He dared not even say it. He pulled the other man closer, feeling his warmth. Bast was always burning hot at touch and this comforted Kote. Parting their lips a bit, Bast replied.

\- I love you too, Reshi. That is why it kills me to see you like this. Please continue the story, I was really getting into it. - he placed another soft kiss on his mentor's lips. - Sit, and tell me.

\- Okay... Back to the story.


	2. Auri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kvothe keeps telling the story to Bast, he gets to the part were he meets Auri, the lovely cracked girl.

\- I'm getting ahead of myself. - Kote shook his head, trying to reorganize his thoughts - Remember earlier, when I told you about Deoch and Stanchion?

\- Yes, and also about Denna.

\- Yes, yes. Let's get back to that.

"Before I went to the Eolian to try and get my silver talent pipes, I had to practice with my lute. I went at night to secluded courtyard and I played for hours. I kept feeling like I was being watched. And I was.

It was Auri, the lovely cracked girl, who lived beneath the University. And as I saw her more frequently, we became friends. Sometimes, whilst with her, I felt like someone else was watching, but I never said anything, or else she would have hidden in the Underthing, as she referred to it, and I would never have seen her again.

One day, whilst eating a piece of melon I brought, I asked.

> \- Auri, can I ask you a question? - she immediately stopped eating the piece of bread she held in her hands, and her expression as that of a startled doe. - No, please, don't run away. Please?
> 
> \- What is it?
> 
> \- Do you talk to anyone else here, besides me?
> 
> \- Well, yes, of course.
> 
> \- Who? - I was curious, but I knew that if I forced her, she'd flee.
> 
> \- The moon, the stars... Even the Underthing sometimes talks to me.
> 
> \- No, Auri... I meant like... People.
> 
> \- Hum... no, no. You shouldn't ask these things! - she got up and ran into the tunnel before I could even get up

She was gone. Not forever, but for at least a couple of weeks I wouldn't see her even if she was there, hearing my lute. I wanted nothing more than to know what happened to her, but she was even more elusive than Denna. I carried on with my daily life. Studying, working to pay my tuition and Devi."

\- Is there no side story to Devi? - Bast interrupted.

\- Bast, I told you not to interrupt. But no, there isn't.

\- Are you sure? - he gave Kote a devilish smirk

\- Yes Bast, fine, okay, I did bed her. Just one time, but that is not a great story and it is not important right now. Later I'll tell you, alright?

\- Hm, fine. Carry on.

\- Thank you.

"I had some free time since I didn't saw Auri for some quite a while. I started observing the Masters and their habits. Nothing out of the ordinary except Hemme, Elodin and Lorren. Hemme, at that time I could be sure, was raping his students in exchange for good grades in the lost parts of Stacks. Elodin had his strange ways, which I couldn't even begin to guess. But Lorren... The Master Archivist, so logical, so wise, so calm. Why was he covering up for Hemme?

Then, one night, I overheard a conversation between them.

> \- Hemme, this has to stop. People are starting to talk. I can't let this go on anymore, not in my Archives.
> 
> \- Oh, Lorren, you know I have power over you since I found out about her.
> 
> \- Quiet, people could hear!
> 
> \- I'll do as I please and you will keep quiet. - and so Master Hemme left.

Lorren just stood there. He didn't move nor speak. Then, he went to the same courtyard where I practised my lute. He make sure no one was there. I managed to hide myself behide some bushes and trees. The moonlight shone on the stone and one could see the stars. It was a wonderful night and a beautiful sight to be seen. He approached the entrance to the Underthing. He called out some name I couldn't understand and nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, after a few seconds, Auri came out, smiling and ran to hug Lorren. She kissed him in a playful way, and he played with her hair. It was indeed a wonderful night beautiful sight to see. I stood there, hidden.  
 The warmth with which Lorren held Auri and touched her face made my heart grow soft. I understood now why he was covering up for Hemme and why he had expelled me from the Archives. I knew now that no one could know about those two, or else Auri would be sent to Haven and Lorren would be forbid to see her or even expelled from the University for dating a student.

He grabbed her waist and leaned in for another kiss, this time, a more passionate one, and I was not that far away so I could see her barefoot feet and toes which were curling with excitement. She locked her gentle fingers in his hair and Lorren did the same in her golden locks. She pressed against him and he slowly laid down on the stone floor and"

\- Wait... You saw them fucking?

\- BAST, DAMN YOU. Yes, I saw them, so what? I was young and inexperienced. You would have done the same thing!

\- Oh, Reshi... You know me so well... - He leaned and stole a kiss from Kote. - Well... Do you plan on telling me everything you saw?

\- Well... Yes, of course. This is therapeutic.

\- Okay, Reshi... Continue, please.

\- Fine, but Bast.

\- Yes?

\- If you dare interrupt me again, I will kill you. - Kote grinned. Not the literal kind of killing.

"And slowly, like some sort of ritual, Auri began undressing Lorren and she made sure that not a single spot in his body was left unkissed. Only when he was completely naked, his cock already swollen, did Auri finally let him undress her. It was like they were not two people but just one, working in perfect harmony. They kissed and sucked each other in a soothing way for me. To know that someone else besides me knew about her and loved her was calming. But I couldn't ignore the fact that I too was getting turned on by seeing them.

 - Bast, if you dare as to say something right know, you are dead. Ah, good.

When he entered her, I could see her face contort with both pain and pleasure, or at least that's what it looked like, for I knew nothing of these things. Lorren began thrusting her up and down on his shaft and I started to see the drops of glistening sweat covering their bodies. I could feel my own erection fighting my clothes. But I couldn't look away, the sight was intoxicating me. Suddenly, Lorren grabbed Auri, spinning her around and he stood on top. I could see her nails digging his flesh like blades.

Slowly her quiet noises became more intense, then they turned into moans, then into screams. Lorren was a different person all together. The once calm, composed, emotionless man, was fucking a girl in the moonlight, kissing her and biting every inch. Auri achieved her release and screamed Lorren's name.

A bit later, he too let go and spilt his seed inside her, rolling, so that she was on top. He kissed her, and hugged her tight. And, between kisses and nibbles, Auri spoke.

> \- I love you my prince. Just as the Moon loves her stars. - Lorren smiled a wide smile.
> 
> \- I love you too, my beloved princess. Just as the Sun loves his Moon. Oh, my dear, I wish I could stay here with you forever...
> 
> \- Don't worry, I know you can't. Even if you don't come here everyday I know you love me. Also, Kvothe keeps me company. I like him, he's so kind to me, and he plays the lute.
> 
> \- So I've been told, little one... He is a talented boy. But he must not know of us.
> 
> \- I know... I know. He won't, I promise. I love you Lorren - she leaned and gave him a deep kiss and a tight hug. You have to go.
> 
> \- I can stay a little longer...
> 
> \- No, you have to go. - both got up and remained seated on the ground - Someone could see us.
> 
> \- Okay, my dear. I'll go.

They got dressed and Lorren rushed himself to his rooms. Auri stayed there, looking at the moon and combing her soft blonde hair with her fingers. She looked like a mirage, a vision, much like Felurian but not in a sensual.... More in the mystic way.  I tried to move without making any noise but my erection made it extremely hard to walk. I accidentally stepped on a stick and she heard my noise.

> \- Who's there? - I didn't answer - Who is this?
> 
> \- Auri, it's me. Kvothe.
> 
> \- How long have you been there?
> 
> \- Not long.
> 
> \- Oh no, you know about him, oh no. Oh no no no no no. - the panic could be sensed in her voice
> 
> \- Auri, I promise I won't tell anyone.
> 
> \- He's going to be so mad at me, oh no. - she started crying compulsively.
> 
> \- Auri, he won't. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just please stop crying... Please.
> 
> \- Promise?
> 
> \- Yes.
> 
> \- Thank you Kvothe, you are a good friend. - she stopped crying. - In exchange, I would like to show you the Underthing."

\- So that's why you got to see the Underthing... You little minx... - Bast had an evil grin on his face - You know... All this talk of fucking got me a bit excited, Reshi.

\- Bast, don't interrupt me. You wanted me to tell you the story.

\- But Reshi... we could make a brief pause in order to take care of... other things. - his hand slipped on to the redhead's leg and he gently started caressing his  inner thigh.

\- No, Bast, stop. - Kote jerked away - I said no already.

\- Oh Reshi... You know want to... - he kissed Kote's lips, in a soft way, the tip of his tongue tracing the outer corner of Kote's lips. His hands traced the other man's chest and abdominal area and rested on Kote's cock.

\- Oh Bast - Kote softly moaned as his lips met Bast's in a long kiss. His also slipped down and he let them rest in the Prince's lower back.

\- Reshi, Reshi, Reshi... You have too much clothes on you... We need to take care of that. - his hands rushed to grab Kote's shirt, accidentally dropping his apple cider glass of the floor, shattering it.

\- Damn, Bast! Look at what you did!

\- I'm sorry Reshi... I'll clean it up for you. Meanwhile, keep telling me the rest. When I'm done, we'll finish what we started.

\- Be careful, don't cut yourself.

\- Just tell me the damn story.

\- Fine.

"Auri started showing me the Underthing. I saw her everyday from that day on but I knew Lorren was watching... He was waiting for me to go to bed so he could be with his beloved. So I left early when I was sure he was watching. She was still very elusive and the slightest question about her past set her into hiding. Anyway, about Denna.

When I saw her again at the Eolian, she was with another man. I smiled and she smiled back and I could feel my heart wrench into a tiny little ball. Denna came to the table where Sim, Will and I where sitting.

> \- Kvothe! Hi! It's so nice to see you again! - I couldn't even speak. The softness in her voice melted my brain and I went limp. - Kvothe? Hello?
> 
> \- You must be Denna. - Sim said.
> 
> \- Well, yes I am. Kvothe, I wanted you to meet someone. But I don't want to steal you from your friends.
> 
> \- Oh, no! Don't worry, my lady! - Will was laughing at my stunned face. - He'll be of no use to us if he stays here. You can take him.
> 
> \- Thanks! - she gave me her hand and I got up. - He's so nice, I think you are going to like him.
> 
> \- Oh, if you say so... It's good to see you again. - she stopped walking and looked in my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but I refrained and simply smiled.
> 
> \- Kvothe, I would like you to meet Sir Jonathan Byron. - I looked at the obviously wealthy man in front of me. I had noticed him before hadn't Denna been there, distracting me. He was tall, black haired, just like her. But his features were rude much like any typical noble in Imre. His lips were small and drew a thin line behind a black stubble. 'Not bad...' I thought 'but not as good as if it were me'.
> 
> \- A pleasure to meet you...hum...
> 
> \- Kvothe - I finished.
> 
> \- Kvothe, It is indeed a pleasure to meet you. I am Byron as my beautiful lady said.
> 
> \- The pleasure is all mine, sir.
> 
> \- Oh, no, please. Byron is just fine. A friend of Bella is a friend of mine! - I looked at her. Bella? She never tells her real name to these men. It had been the same when I had met Sovoy. But I played along.
> 
> \- Well, okay, Byron.
> 
> \- Can I offer you both a drink? - he asked.
> 
> \- I'm fi..
> 
> \- Sure, dear. Me and Kvothe would love one. - when he turned around she pulled me closer to her ear and whispered - Kvothe, he is so boring! Please save me and stay with us for a while.
> 
> \- Of course, Bella - I smiled maliciously - I will.


	3. The Eolian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kvothe describes his visists to the Eolian. His relationship with Deoch, Stanchion and Denna. So much smut...

And so, we spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and drinking. Denna could surprisingly hold her liquor very well, unlike Byron. After the seventh or eight mug of beer, he was completely intoxicated.

 

> \- Oh, Kvothe... You sir, are very interesting! You seem as if you are poor and yet, I see you in the University - I didn't remember telling him that, but I was quite drunk myself so probably I did tell him - and you have a very fine lute. I've heard you play here. Quite a master.
> 
> \- Thank you, Byron. You are a very lucky man.
> 
> \- I know. Not everyone can pin this fair lady down. - he didn't notice Denna's uncomfortable look. She hated the idea of her being pinned down. - Am I right, princess?
> 
> \- Sure, dear. Of course - she rolled her eyes and focused on me. - So, Kvothe, how are things going at the University?

Before I could even answer, Stanchion came and asked if he could talk to me. I looked at Denna, and she nodded, for it was time for her and Byron to go home. I got up and went with him. We met Deoch at the counter.

 

> \- So Kvothe... - Deoch started.
> 
> \- Yes? - walking had make the effects of the alcohol a bit stronger. Everything was spinning.
> 
> \- We know you know something.
> 
> \- What do.... you... mean? - talking was hard. With my head spinning, words became hard to say and I couldn't focus my thoughts properly.
> 
> \- Kvothe... about... us.
> 
> \- What? About you two? Look, can't we do this some other day? I'm completely drunk.
> 
> \- No, listen... This has to be a secret. - Stanchion seemed nervous.
> 
> \- Okay, don't worry. My lips are sealed.
> 
> \- Thank you, Kvothe. No one must know of this, please. - Deoch seemed relieved.
> 
> \- Sure, no problem. - I turned to face the door - Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to sleep.

Willem and Simmon had already gone back to the dorms. So I was alone, completely drunk and sleepy, in the middle of the street. I felt dizzy and nauseous, whilst barely crawling home. Not home, but you understand. Somewhere along the way, the beer decided it no longer enjoyed being in, so I had to stop for a while to throw up. I sat at the bridge, looking at the moon. How beautiful she was, how peaceful, how mysterious. I don't know how long I was passed out, but the next thing I remember was seeing Fela walking past me in a hurry. I tried to speak up and talk to her, but no words came out of my mouth for I was already entering the dream realm, where nothing is what it seems and everything is possible. That's all I remember from that night."

\- All done! - Bash raised his head from the now clean floor and looked at Kote.

\- Bast... I was just getting to the interesting part!

\- Reshi, come on. Don't do this.

\- I'm just joking, dear. Come here. - Kote opened his arms, welcoming Bast's touch.

\- I know. - Bast grabbed the innkeeper's hands, locking his fingers with the other man's. Leaning in, he kissed him, slowing. Painfully slowly, for he was savouring each second of Kote's warm, tender lips. Love wasn't even a word with a vast enough meaning to describe his feelings for the redhead. At least not human love, for it was so much more than that. But Kote's hands slipped down to Bast's pants, grabbing him at the crotch, waking him from his thoughts. - Oh, Reshi. Such an eager boy...

\- Boy? Who are you calling boy, Bast? I'll have to punish this behaviour...

\- Are you going to tie me down?

\- Would you like that?

\- Oh, yes... Very much. - the heard a noise coming from Chronicler's room - But maybe not today, we can't risk him waking up.

\- You don't like him?

\- I just don't think he understands you...

\- No one quite does, except you - he cupped Bast's face, kissing his lips. With calloused hands, he began unbuttoning the prince's shirt, leaving him bare-chested.

And so began their dance. Kote sat down on a chair and Bast sat on his lap. With strong bites and deep kisses, Bast left Kote with only his undergarments, bulging erection beneath them. Slowly, he got off the redhead's lap and stood on his knees.

\- Well, look at who's excited! - his evil grin was devilishly sensual which make Kote bite his lip, let out a low moan and look to the ceiling, where he could avoid those penetrating eyes. Bast took Kote's underpants off, throwing them far away, with a very dramatic gesture, giggling to himself. He them grabbed the other man's shaft firmly.

\- Oh Bast... - Kote began to moan as the Prince of Twilight began moving his hand up and down, simultaneously licking the tip of the penis and gently sucking on it. This was just to get the innkeeper a bit more excited, as Bast had no intention letting Kote reach his climax just yet.

\- Do you want me to stop?

\- No... oh, yes... please don't... - his eyes were shut as he was savouring the pleasure his beloved was giving him. Bast stopped and quickly went behind the counter to look for something. - Bast! Why on earth did you stop?! What are you looking for?

\- Reshi, be quiet and relax. I'll be right there. In a moment. - he found what he was looking for.

\- Is that the butter?

\- Yes.

\- You are going to use butter as a...

\- Yes, any problems with that?

\- No, of course not...

Bast knelt in front of Kote, kissing his shaft from top to bottom, but the innkeeper grabbed the black haired man's chin, pulling him up. He stood up straight and pushed Bast against the mahogany counter and began undressing him with savage hands, barely containing his desire for the prince. Bast's pants dropped to the ground in less than a breath and so did his undergarments, leaving him completely naked in front of his Reshi. Grabbing the prince's penis, Kote grinned and raised an eyebrow.

\- Oh, dear... I going to enjoy fucking you tonight. - and then, they merged into a deep kiss. The butter was rather warm when it touched Kote's length and it glided easily. Turning Bast around, the redhead knelt and  dipping two fingers in butter, began slowly inserting them in the prince's arse. His left hand reached for his penis and began gently stroking it.

\- Reshi... - he moaned, whilst Kote rotated his fingers, so the butter would soothe his entrance - Come on, I'm dying. Fuck me, now.

The innkeeper got up, lined himself with Bast's buttered buttocks and inserted the tip of his shaft, causing a loud moan to escape from both mouths. As he entered deeper and deeper, he could feel the prince's penis pulsating with pleasure, for he was still stroking it, now more intensely than before. He had to let go, as his increasingly fast pace was making it difficult to even reach the other man's sex. Kote grabbed Bast's hips as he kept thrusting faster and harder and, leaning on to the other man, he kissed and bit his shoulders.

Bast kept demanding Kote to pick up the pace and fuck him even harder, the bites killed him and he could barely stand up straight. He could feel the pleasure building up, his throbbing shaft pulsing and leaking glistening drops of his seed. He didn't even dared to touch it, for he knew that if he did that, he'd be done in a heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Kote too was barely hanging on. He was fucking his love as fast as he could, slapping his buttocks with each thrust. He loved the sound of flesh clapping against flesh. He wouldn't last much longer. Two days without Bast's touch and he was a complete mess. He could feel his cock starting to pulsate and harden even more. He felt the prince's climax and contractions, as he let go a loud moan, scratching the counter. Kote peaked soon after, filling Bast with his warm seed.

\- Oh Bast... - the innkeeper exhaled - that was perfect.

\- I know, Reshi. I love you. - he leaned and kissed Kote's lips softly. They were both tired, but there were still many hours of darkness and silence in which Chronicler would be sleeping, so they picked up their clothes, walked towards the bathroom and, while the redhead went to get the water, Bast started the fire to heat it up.

 

\- Bast - Kote started, as he put down the water barrel over the fire - do you feel tired?

The Prince of Twilight grinned at the redhead, clearly amused by the question. He was one of the Fae, lovemaking was his art. He and Felurian had been intimate many times. He got up and walked towards Kote, slowly, like a feline stalks his prey. Grabbing the man's waist with one hand and his fiery hair with the other, he forced the other man's chin up, leaving the neck exposed.

\- Reshi... - he began, as his lips tickled Kote's tender flesh. He made sure, his breath caused shivers down his lover's spine - Do you think you can tire me so... easily? I... - he bit the innkeeper's shoulder gently - have just started.

Kote was shivering with excitement. He loved when his Bast did these things to him. He could feel the tension building up inside him, eager for the release. With a swift movement, he freed himself from the prince's grip and grabbed his throat, smashing him against the bathroom wall.

\- Oh Bast... You like to tease me, don't you? You little minx, you. - he kissed his lover's lips hardly and passionately, he then let go and began pouring the hot water inside the bathtub.

They both got in, after the boiling water cooled for a bit. Kote was laying down on Bast's chest, both facing the ceiling. As Bast began stroking Kote's chest and abdomen, he began to get aroused just by thinking about what he'd do to that man. Feeling the growing erection on his back, the redhead turned around and grinned.

\- Well, someone's a bit happy - he smiled.

\- Oh shut up - Bast almost blushed. Almost - Don't say anything unless you are going to do something about it.

\- But I am... - he lowered his head under the hot water and caressed the tip of the black haired man's penis with his tongue. His ears where half under water, half over, but still, he could hear Bast's soft moans as he went up and down on his shaft, taking short breath breaks. After a while of hearing his lover and feeling his penis pulsate with pleasure, Kote lifted his head over the water and grinned at the prince. Grabbing the oil he used after he shaved his beard and lubing himself up, he looked at Bast - Well, are you just going to look at me like that or are going to fuck me like an animal?

\- Come here, Reshi, I'm going to tear you up in pieces. - in the tub, Kote was on all fours, whilst Bast was behind him. Slowly, the prince penetrated the innkeeper, causing a little moan which escaped his lips.

\- Fuck, Bast, you're huge - he began picking up the pace, and leaned over Kote, grabbing this throbbing cock, and started stroking it. Their rhythm was synchronized and kept escalating towards madness. Water was splashing on the floor, muffling their grunts and animal like screams. On any other day, Chronicler would be the first come and see what was going on, due to his curious nature, but not today. He was still fast asleep and would be until they decided to wake him up personally.

Kote's muscles contracted as his orgasm was building up, he was tired but in a good way. He climaxed under the experienced hand of Bast, shivering and breathing heavily. The prince too was almost at his peak, with each thrust bringing him closer to that edge from which there is no turning back. He finally entered his Reshi one last time, before filling him with his warm seed. He collapsed on the lukewarm water, behind the innkeeper, gasping to regain his breath.

\- Oh, Reshi. You'll be the end of me. - his breath was heavy but in his eyes he still had hat fire, the spark which hinted at his supernatural nature. Kote turned around and leaned in for a soft kiss.

\- I love you too - he smiled - Come on, there is still much to be told. Let us get dressed - seeing that Bast had no intention of moving from the tub, the redhead grew impatient - Hurry up!

\- I'm going, I'm going - with effort Bast managed to get out of the bath and reach for a towel, rolling it around his waist. They each went to their rooms, only to search for fresh clothes and Bast walked to Kote's room, smiling.


	4. Lady of Shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kvothe talks about his nights at the Eolian and his first patron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all that follow my writing. I apologize for this delay. But I am lacking inspiration, I'm sorry.

\- So, Reshi, I'm ready to hear the rest of the story now. - Bast looked at Kote's muscled back, while it's fibres danced beneath his skin. The redhead turned around slowly, catching the Fae prince looking at him.

\- Alright... But this time, no interruptions.

\- I can't promise anything, I'm a free spirit, you know? VERY unpredictable.

\- Hm... - Kote exhaled, conforming to the idea of constantly being interrupted and bothered - I guess it will have to do.

\- Well, then shall we stay here, or go to the lounge? It is pretty late, you don't want to fall asleep... Not with me by your side - Bast's grin was playful.

\- I sure don't! The last time that happened... well,... I'm not even going to replay that memory!

\- It was rather amusing.

\- Bast, we are deviating from the point of the conversation. Let's go to the lounge; I'm starting to get hungry.

They walked together, Bast in front of the innkeeper. Sitting on a stool, Kote waited as the dark haired man brought them some bread and butter.

\- Now, where were we? - Kote thought loudly, spreading the soft butter on the loaf.

\- Hm... I think you were just... telling me about a nightmare you had! - his eyes focused on something behind Kote, as he got up. Signalling the innkeeper to look that direction, he walked towards it.

Turning his head, the redhead saw Chronicler standing behind them, lightly swinging around on his feet, like one of those rocking spiders he had in the cellar, those rotten creatures...

\- Oh Chronicler, we didn't saw you there! How are you feeling?

\- I must find the Draccus - the writer mumbled.

\- What did you say? - Bast looked at him, puzzled. He did not seemed to be aware of what was happening there. - Hello?

\- The Draccus, mother, please! I know you don't approve my way of life, but I need to make a living!

\- Reshi, I don't understand this, what's happening?

\- Shh... You'll wake the Draccus hunter. - Kote laughed gently, recognizing this behaviour from his earlier days - It seems our good friend Chronicler is sleep walking. We mustn't wake him up.

\- What do you mean? Is it contagious?

\- Bast, don't be a fool! I'd figure you, the Prince of Twilight, so experienced in life aught to have seem someone sleep walk before!

\- Never happened before. You sure it's that? He looks like he's possessed by some Fae creature, I know some that can do this. Besides...

\- The Draccus! It's here! - Chronicler interrupted, running towards the counter and hugging it. - Oh glorious creature! Tell me your secrets! Let me study you!

\- Stop with your nonsense Bast, he is asleep, just while walking. Help me put him back to bed. Come on now, the Draccus will still be here tomorrow.

They grabbed Chronicler and helped him walk to his room, and back in his own bed. They closed the windows so he wouldn't feel tempted to jump and locked the door, so he wouldn't wander off again. They returned to the bar and sat down again.

\- Now, back to the story - said the innkeeper.

> 'As you know, I received my pipes after playing with Denna and started playing regularly at the Eolian, but still, I wasn't getting enough attention since I couldn't find a patron to take me under his wing. Despite this, one night, I was playing the same song I played to the blind man, in which I described the colour red. It took me almost two hours and I didn't play it all, but, in the end, the crowd cheered for me for quite a while.
> 
> Eventually they calmed down and I managed to sit at an empty table of one of the corners of the room, resting. I was alone that night, and the moon rays came in through the window and lit up my table. I was startled from my thoughts by a woman. She was an older damsel, with fair hair and wore a deep blue velvet dress. Her bosom was also lit up by the moon and it was divide, White and tender looking, it made my insides all shift and...'

 

\- Oh, so poetic, Reshi... 'Made my insides all shift and blah blah blah...' - Bast joked, leaning back on his chair.

\- Just shut up, Bast. It's my story, I'll tell it how I please. May I proceed?

\- Fine. - the fae prince faked a pout, but then smiled at the redhead.

> 'And I was silent for a moment.
> 
> \- Hello, I really enjoyed your song tonight. It was one of the best things I've ever heard in fact.
> 
> \- Oh thanks... - I was being the most obtuse creature in existence, but her beauty was exquisite and I knew nothing about women back then. - I learned it when I was younger.
> 
> \- Well, it's amazing. Oh, how rude of me! Let me introduce myself; I am the Lady of Shields.
> 
> \- It's a pleasure to meet you. - I took her hand and kissed it lightly.
> 
> \- The pleasure is all mine, my dear. You're Kvothe, if I'm not mistaken. I heard a lot about you.
> 
> \- Indeed, I am. I hope not all bad things. I can assure you those rumours are utter lies.
> 
> \- Oh, not at all. I'd heard you were a talented musician and, I must confess, I had my doubts. But now, I see they were telling me the truth. Tell me, Kvothe, do you have a patron?
> 
> \- No, milady. To be honest, I have been struggling to find one.
> 
> \- How would you like to have a patroness? - my eyes lit up like the moon shining outside and I just couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I had a patroness. No more Devi, no more ragged clothes, no more any of those things. I was the happiest I had been in months.
> 
> \- Well, I'd be honoured and immensely grateful.
> 
> \- It's settled then. Come, take a walk with me, outside. - we quit the Eolian and walked under the moonlight. She was beautiful. Her eyes were grey and her lips looked soft like rose petals. - Kvothe, I have no other benefactors, you can stay and live with me if you like. I'll show you my house.
> 
> We walked for about 10 minutes along the river and eventually came up to an enormous mansion. It was old, but beautiful, it had an austere look and that excited me, for no apparent reason. As we entered, an old butler greeted the lady and, afterwards, me. She escorted me to my soon to be chambers and, as we returned to the living hall, she turned to me with a kind smile fluttering on her lips.
> 
> \- Would you care for a walk in the gardens?
> 
> \- Of course, milady.
> 
> \- Please, not that, it makes me feel old. Call me Valira. - her smile was soft and kind, she was a divine creature. I must confess, she almost made me forget about Denna.'

 

Bast gasped in fake horror, only to burst in silent laughter afterwards. Kote looked at him, his face hard as stone. The whole Inn was still for a couple of moments and the pounding silence was only broken when the redhead began talking again.

> 'We walked around the gardens and the night was rather warm. The moonlit fountain was glistening like a star and it's reflexes only made her beauty even more noticeable.
> 
> There was silence for a moment and then she looked at me and said:
> 
> \- The night is such a wonderful time, isn't it Kvothe?
> 
> \- It is, Valira. - she took my hand and I felt her tender touch on my skin. We walked in silence. - Is there a Lord of Shields? - I foolishly asked.
> 
> \- Well, yes, there is... - she looked amused - But he rarely ever comes to town and is always away. I do not see him very often. I feel lonely in my house, Kvothe. Despite the servants and my guests, I need some excitement in my life, someone new. Like yourself. - she turned to me and her hand cupped my jawbone.
> 
> \- I'd be happy to keep you company. - I smiled. I liked her. Not like I loved Denna, but I was entitled to some fun, and, despite being older, Valira was one of the most beautiful women in town. She smiled back and pressed her lips to mine.'

 

\- What? You bedded a married woman? Oh, shame on you, Reshi. - Bast grinned.

\- Don't pretend to be surprised, I know a couple of similar stories about you too.

\- I'm fae. It's different. So, anyway, what happened next?

\- It's more of what didn't happen...

> 'I must confess I was surprised when she kissed me, but it did not felt unnatural. Of course I had no experience with women, but adapting to the situation was something I was used to. Well, Valira was perceptive and picked up my inexperience from the start and decided she should teach me the ways of women and of love.
> 
> I told no one about her, not even Willem or Simmon. I still went to class as usual but, when they asked me where I was living now, I lied and told them I had found a cheaper Inn where I could stay and earn some money. I stopped seeing Devi, of course, as I was no longer in need of money from her, seeing as my new patroness saw to my comfort and duties.
> 
> She gave me one of the chambers in her mansion - a far-east bedroom with a view to the fields on the horizon. Three big windows illuminated the lilac walls from dawn to dusk and a large mirror was hanging from the ceiling, just above my bed reflected that light, and made the room appear ever bigger. Through a door, I could enter another chamber which Valira had ordered her servants to prepare for me. It was a wide study where I kept my lute and my books - the one Ben gave me and others the Lady offered me.
> 
> It was wierd to think of her as an actual lover. All I did was play for her, keep her company and take her on long nigth strolls on the garden. Occasionally she'd call me to her rooms and we'd spend whole evenings exploring the wonders of this new world of pleasure that was opening up to me. She'd then have me spend the night talking about my songs and my studies at the University. Once, she asked about my past, but when she saw my empty gaze, remembering all I had been through, the subject was never brought up again.
> 
> After a few weeks living with Valira, her husband came home from one of his journeys to find me playing her a sweet melody I had composed - truthfully - to Denna. The Lady didn't know it was for another woman and, frankly, I think she'd be envious if she knew. He entered the room and my fingers rested on top of the strings of my lute as the music ceased. The Lord of Shields was an old man, much older than his wife and was rather short comparing to her. His stubby hands touched her lightly on the face and his lean face smiled when she pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.
> 
> This was a mere formality, a greeting between couples like this. I had seen another like them in the Eolian, one who's spouses did not touch unless it was absolutely necessary. The Lady looked at me and at her husband and, smilling, introduced me.
> 
> \- My lord Haimme, this is Kvothe, a fine musician and excelent lute player. I met him at that Inn we used to go to, the Eolian, remember? He gave a most wonderful performance there and I ceased the opportunity to take him under our wing. Luckily for me, he wasn't taken yet - she chuckled a bit, in a tender way.
> 
> \- Well, my dear, I trust you on these matters completely, as you now. If you say he's very good, I have no other choice except believing you. - he walked toward me and gave me his hand. - It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Kvothe.
> 
> I shook it firmly and bowed down slightly and replied - The pleasure is all mine, my Lord.
> 
> \- Will you be dinning with us Haimme?
> 
> \- I'm sorry, but it is most impossible. I am already settled to go to dinner with a couple of partners, you know how it is. I have to keep my relationships with the investors healthy or else all this - he gestured to the house - goes away.
> 
> \- I know, darling, but can you not say you are feeling ill tonight? Or that you are tired from travelling so much and need to rest a bit? Your presence will surely be missed this evening.
> 
> \- I'm sure you won't even notice I'm gone - he smilled playfully - after all, you have young Kvothe here, to keep you entertained. - his hand rested on my shoulder and he turned to me with a weird look on his eyes. I couldn't guess exactly what it was at the time but I thought I could see pity in his eyes. He let go and saluted me and his wife, leaving the room afterwards.
> 
> Valira asked me to go out for dinner with her at the Eolian. I wasn't playing tonight and she wanted to get out of the house for a fews hours. She needed the noise, the music, the people talking loud during the breaks. She lived for it. A good two hours before we left, a servant knocked on my door and asked to enter. He then told me he had a message from Lord Haimme adressed to me.
> 
> It was a small note folded in two that requested my presence in a secluded part of the garden. I must go alone and the Lady should not be informed by all means necessary. I proceeded go make my way to the gardens unnoticed - my days in Tarbean were not so easily forgotten, much as the art of stealth - and saw the Lord sittin on a wide stone bench.
> 
> \- You sent for me, my Lord. - I bent slightly at my waist.
> 
> \- Sit, I cannot take too long. - his voice was a sharp whisper. He wasn't even looking at me, his gaze wandered through out the garden, searching for signs of danger - I know about you and Valira.
> 
> \- What do you mean.. - I began trying to deviate the conversation, but he interrupted me.
> 
> \- Shh. We have no time for this. I know she fucks you. You are not the first one. - my eyes widened with disbelief. Her husband knew she had lovers? - In fact she frequently takes in benefactors, much like you, young Kvothe. She grabs them, sucks every single ounce of talent, inspiration and, above all, love, they have. Yes, it does not sound so bad now. But then she gets bored. Of you, your music, your affection. And she let's you go, and you're left with nothing. No patron, no money, no nothing. Some of her lovers where so affected by the shock, they killed themselves. I cannot let this happen again, so I am warning you right now.
> 
> I was speechless. Valira seemed so innocent, so caring. She could not the wretched, whimsical creature Haimme had just described. I just sat there, looking at him, astonished by how much I depended on her and how fond of her I had grown in those few weeks. To be cast aside like some mere servant or beggar was too much of a horror to even imagine.
> 
> \- Yes, it is a lot to take in. But take my word for it, you do not want her to end your little love affair. - he got up and left, walking steadily through the garden, until I could no longer see him.

 

Kote took a long pause to breath in, remembering those days with her. Oh so happy and dreadfull at the same time they were... Silence ruled the Inn and also the road outside, not even crickets dared to break it. Bast managed to sit silently for the entire duration of this silence. Only to look at his lover and walk to him and whisper softly to his face.

\- I will never leave. You know it, do you not? - a light smile fluttered across his lips.

\- I know, Bast. No need to comfort me. I was a long long time ago. - he picked up one of the fae's hands and kissed the knucles softly.


End file.
